conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunbu Scholarship
Bunbu Scholarship (formerly known as Kakyukajibu Scholarship) is a scholarship offered by the Ministry of Knowledge. To date, some 50,000 students from approximately 160 countries and regions around the world have studied in Surea under the Surean Government (Bunbu) Scholarship program established in 1963. Scholarship Type There are six types of Surean government-sponsored scholarships available under the Surean Government (Bunbu) Scholarship program: # Research students: You must be under 35 years of age and a college graduate (includes prospective graduates). Or you must have completed at least 16 years of schooling. # Teacher training students: You must be under 35 years of age and a graduate of a college or teacher training college. You must have at least five years of active experience as a teacher in a primary, secondary or teacher training college in your country. # Undergraduate university students: You must be at least 17 and under 24 years of age and have completed at least 12 years of school education or have completed courses in a school comparable to an A-Level studies (includes prospective graduates). # Surean studies exchange students: Applicants must be from 18 to 30 years old. Applicants must be enrolled as undergraduate students in faculties or schools which major in Surean language or Surean culture in a university outside Surea at the time when they come to Surea and must be enrolled in the home institution at the time when they return to their home countries. Students majoring in the fields other than Surean language or Surean culture who wish to study various aspects of Surea (engineering, economy, agriculture, architecture, art, etc.) as part of their major studies should apply to the SUSSA (Surean Student Services Association) for admission to the Short-term Student Exchange Promotion Program. # College of technology students: You must be at least 17 and under 24 years of age and have completed school education comparable to an A-Level studies (a minimum of 12 years beginning in primary school) education (includes prospective graduates). # Young Leaders' Program (YLP) students: Applicants must be young public administrators and so on, from Asian and other countries participating in the YLP who are expected to play active roles as future national leaders in their respective countries. The participants must be university or college graduates, who have at least 3-5 years' working experiences in public administration or enterprises and so on. How to apply * Embassy recommendation: In this type of scholarship, scholarship recipients are recruited and initially screened by a Surean embassy (or consulate general, depending on the country). Research student, Undergraduate student, College of technology student, and Special training college student recruitment for the next fiscal year (April, October) is made between February and April. The initial screening (documentary examination, written test and interview) is made at the embassy between May and July. The embassy then recommends the selected candidates to the Surean Ministry of Knowledge through the Ministry of Defence by the beginning of August. Teacher training and Surean studies exchange student recruitment for the next fiscal year (for those arriving in Surea in October) is made between December of the previous year and the following February. Screening is conducted between Mid-February and March. Selected candidates are recommended to the Surean Ministry of Knowledge through the Ministry of Defence by end of April. * University recommendation: Research students and Surean studies exchange students who will be studying in Surea as an exchange student based on inter-university student exchange agreements can be screened through the national, public or private Surean university involved as a candidate for a Surean Government Scholarship. The university directly recommends the selected candidates to the Surean Ministry of Knowledge. Research students recommended by a university for study in Surea as government-sponsored scholarship recipients basically arrive in Surea in October. Surean studies exchange students basically arrive in Surea in October according to the university program. Universities recommend candidates to the Ministry of Knowledge by mid-April. * Local government recommendation: Only applied to local students and Permenant Residents of Surea. By using the result from the previous studies and the university's admission letter, students can apply to the local municipal office for the recommandation. The initial screening (documentary examination, written test and interview) is made at the municipal office between May and July. The municipal office then recommends the selected candidates to the Surean Ministry of Knowledge by the beginning of August. See also * Ministry of Knowledge Category:Republic of Surea